On a journey to you
by justpink
Summary: A story about 3 best friends who were inseparable ever since junior high, but everything starts to change when one of them had to move away.Along the way they must face challenges, choosing between love and friendship. AU. IchigoXRukiaXUlquiorra


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song "On a journey to you" by RSP_

_Hey! This is my second fanfic and also my second for Bleach. My first fanfic is called "Catch me when I fall" a love triangle between Ulquiorra, Rukia, and Ichigo. Don't forget to check it out!_

_I got inspired by the song "On a journey to you" so…I'm writing a fanfic about it. So this story is only going to 2-3 chapters long._

_Thanks to narcotic-lullaby!!_

* * *

_BRRIIINNGGG!!_

I woke up instantly at the sound of my alarm clock. I lazily walked in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face and changed into my school uniform. I walked downstairs and noticed my brother was no where to be seen, probably at his job. I sighed and opened the front door heading to school. As I walk towards school I thought about how the day was going to be. Apparently, it was already starting bad as Ichigo started approaching me.

"Yo, midget!" he greeted me with hand.

I ignored and walked past him.

"Hey!" he called out.

"Are you still mad about that bunny suit incident?" he asked.

I turned around to see him grinning widely. Then the flashback from yesterday appeared in my head:

"_H-Hello" I began. "My name is Kuchiki Ruk-"_

_I was cut off by a roar of laughter from the back room. My right eye twitched and I cleared my throat._

"_My name is-" I began again, but was cut off again._

"_Ichigo" I said slow and menacingly, "Can you shut the fu-"_

"_Hey! Hey! There's kids in here, don't use profanity" he warned with a hint of laughter._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Right now I was in Ichigo's place reading a story to a bunch of little kids in a bunny suit. And how did I end up in a bunny suit you ask? Well, it's because I was stupid to enough to accept Ichigo's bet, which was whoever gets to finish the strawberry milkshake first. Unfortunately, he won and the consequence was , that's right, reading in front of this children, while wearing a bunny suit for entertainment, well Ichigo's entertainment. I snapped back to reality._

"_Then stop play-"_

_Again, I was cut off by the door opening in the Kurossaki clinic. A young man with short black hair and green eyes appeared with one hand on his jean pocket and his other holding a bag. He looked at me and raised his brows. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment._

"_W-What?! H-He made me do it!" I stuttered while pointing a finger accusingly at Ichigo. _

_Ichigo just laughed and walked towards Ulquiorra._

"_She's just mad because she lost the bet." he shrugged._

_Ulquiorra slowly raised his hand from his jean pocket and flicked Ichigo in the forehead, hard. _

"_Ow!" he whined. _

_I laughed and he looked at me and sighed._

"_You two act like little children, hurry and change, shortcake" he ordered._

I walked a bit faster now trying to get away from Ichigo. He quickly caught up and we walked in silence. I wasn't really mad at him, I just like torturing him. Me, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra have been best friends since junior high. We were inseparable. Ichigo was the stubborn, arrogant type, yet he has a sweet demeanor. Ulquiorra was the complete opposite. He was quiet, modest, and had a deep set of mysterious eyes. We walked in class and sat down to our seats.

"Hey, Ichigo" I called.

"What? You're talking to me now?"

I ignored his comment, "Where's Ulquiorra?"

He began unpacking his stuff next to me and shrugged.

"Dunno, didn't he call yesterday?"

I shook my head as an orange haired girl appeared in front of me.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" she cheered.

I quickly turned my fake smile on, while Ichigo nodded.

"Good morning, Inoue!" I pretend cheered, while Ichigo scoffed.

I ignored him.

"So, what's up?"

"Well," she began, "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me and my friends."

I looked at Ichigo with raised brows and he just shrugged.

"Well-"

"Sure, she'll go" he interrupted me.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" she jumped happily.

I glared at him.

"Well, okay, but why though?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I just…I just want to get know you better" she explained.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get a date with Ichigo?" I joked.

She blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"N-No"

"Shut up, Rukia"

I turned to Ichigo and he continued,

"You finally got invited by someone other than me and Ulquiorra and you and your big mouth…"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"…just have to act rude and ruin your chance of a friendship with other people like, Inoue here, even though it didn't even begin."

"W-What are you talking about, Kurosaki-kun? Me and Kuchiki-san are already friends." she objected.

"Shut up, Ichigo, just because you can't get a girl…" I muttered.

I heard someone drop their bag on the table beside me.

"Hey" Ulquiorra greeted as he sat down next to me.

"Yo, where were you?" Ichigo asked.

"My alarm clock went off." he explained, acknowledging Inoue's presence.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything, I heard a girl's voice, must be Tatsuki's, on the other side of the room.

"Orihime, c'mon!"

Inoue quickly bowed and left. He turned to me, resting his chin on his hand and asked,

"Are you still mad at Ichigo?"

"I am, again" I growled and glared at Ichigo.

"What? What did I do now?" he questioned.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! What makes you think it was my fault?"

Ulquiorra just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine! I got Rukia a friend date with some girls."

Then he looked at me, confused.

"I didn't know you go that way." he said.

Ichigo started laughing and I punched him in the arm hard, but he didn't even flinch. It was years of karate.

"I don't! I'm just uncomfortable with preppy, bubbly girls like her or yet hanging out with new people." I explained.

"Isn't that good then?" he asked.

This time I punched Ulquiorra in the arm.

"That's what I've been saying!"

We both ignored Ichigo.

"No! I'm more comfortable with you guys." I whined as Ulquiorra rubbed his arm.

"Well, you just have to learn and get use to making friends."

"But I don't want to learn and get new friends. I have both of you!" I countered while putting air quotation marks.

"Stop whining" Ichigo said, "You can't be with us forever, you know."

I turned to him and was about to ask "What do you mean by that?" when the teacher came in.

"Quiet down people!" she demanded.

I didn't even hear the bell ring, but I paid attention throughout the class time. It was so boring, but as a Kuchiki I have to keep my grades up and take notes. Lunch time finally came as everybody got up and left to buy lunch. Inoue approached me with a bento box on her hand.

"Kuchiki-san, let's go?" she asked happily.

I sighed and took my lunch with me.

"Good luck" Ulquiorra whispered behind me, while Ichigo snickered.

_*I'm going to beat him up later* _I thought

We walked out the door and headed for the stairs that led to the rooftop. She opened the door and we entered. At the side, I saw five people sitting down, cross-legged. There were 3 guys and 2 girls.

_*And Ichigo said they were all girls* _I thought.

As I approached them, Inoue at my side, a guy with short brown hair came up to me and saluted.

"Asano Keigo at your service, my beautiful princess"

He reached out for my hand, but a girl with red hair took it.

"My name is Chizu and my, you look lovely."

A girl with black spiky hair, Tatsuki, which was the only one I knew other than Inoue, appeared. She punched both of them in the head.

"Stop that, you perverted idiots!" she yelled.

"They never learn." a short guy with bluish hair said next to me.

He looked at me and smiled.

"My name is Mizuiro Kojima"

He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Kuchiki Rukia" I replied as I hear Inoue laughing and the other three were still bickering.

"That guy over there" he pointed to a big guy with curly brown hair that hung over his eyes, "That's Sado, but we call him Chad for fun."

He just nodded as I sat down across him, but at the same time far from him. They all stopped bickering and sat down.

"So Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki began, "How's that wimpy kid, Ichigo, doing?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and swallowed.

"He's fine" I chuckled a little.

"Kuchiki-san, whom are you closer to, Kurosaki-san or Schiffer-kun?" Chizu asked all of a sudden I choked a little bit on the piece I was chewing.

"Oi, Chizu!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I'm curious too" Mizuiro added, a hand on his chin.

They all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm close to both of them" I simply answered while stabbing the straw on the juice hole and took a sip.

"Then who do you love more?" Keigo asked matter-of-factly.

I spit out a wonderful juice fountain and looked at him, taken back from his question.

_*Who do I love more?* _I repeated in my head.

_*I never thought of them in that way. Do I have those sort of feeling for one of them?*_

"You guys are so nosy!" Tatsuki threw an apple on Keigo's head.

"You don't have to answer that, Kuchiki-san." Inoue assured. "But I am curious…"

"Inoue!"

"W-What? You're interested too, right?"

"Well," Tatsuki began, " If she had to choose, it better not be a wimpy kid like Ichigo, I mean when we were 9, I kicked his butt on every match!"

"Kurosaki-kun is not weak!" Inoue exclaimed.

_*You're only defending him because you have a crush on him* _I thought as I watch them bicker.

"Well, I think it should be Schiffer-kun" Chizu joined in.

"Pssh, he's too emo to be with a pretty girl like Kuchiki-san" Keigo argued.

"No way!" Tatsuki yelled, "He got that mysterious aura going on around him"

"So you like him, huh?" Keigo grinned widely.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

They both glared at each other and they all turned to me and yelled in unison,

"Well?!"

I gulped and thought,

_*I can't believe I'm actually eating lunch with this bunch of weirdoes*_

"I never thought about them in that way" I answered truthfully.

"Wow, that's boring." Keigo said.

I simply shrugged as Tatsuki smack him in the head. It's the truth. The bell rung and everyone got up and threw their trash away.

"That was fun, Kuchiki-san. Let's hang out again!" Inoue smiled sincerely.

I tried to look in her eyes to see if she was lying, she wasn't. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bye Bye, Kuchiki!" Keigo and Chizu said in unison heading out.

Mizuiro and Chad smiled and left too.

_*That wasn't bad*_ I thought as I head back to my class.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked as I approached them.

I sat down and turned away from him.

"That's just a way of Ichigo saying 'I miss you'" Ulquiorra explained.

I turned to look at Ichigo and smiled.

"Really?"

"Hell no!" he practically screamed.

I just laughed and Ulquiorra just shook his head.

"So, we're using my route today, right?" I asked.

We always had this route of our own, that always led to my house. I like going through mine because it was peaceful and there was a river bank on the side when you walk along it.

"As always" Ulquiorra answered.

Class got started again, but passed by like a blur. The bell rung and everyone started packing, while others left.

"Let's go" Ichigo said as he got up and we followed him.

The walk to my house was the best part of the day. We talked and talked and me and Ichigo would always bicker, while Ulquiorra would be the one to break it up. He would always smack Ichigo in my behalf and I was content.

"Wouldn't it be great if it were like this everyday?" I asked all of a sudden.

I saw Ichigo and Ulquiorra give each other a knowing glance. I was kicking a rock, the sun illuminating the river making it sparkle more than ever.

"It would…" Ulquiorra said after a moment.

"But, you know," Ichigo joined in, "Nothing can stay forever, it's a fact."

I frowned and thought,

_*He said the same thing before…*_

Ulquiorra noticed. He walked ahead and stopped in front of me and poke the side of my mouth, ,making me stop.

"Ichigo, get the other side" he ordered.

He smiled and stood on the other side.

"Huh, we haven't done this in long time." he said as he poked the other side of my mouth.

"1...2...3..." Ulquiorra counted, "Go"

Both of their fingers lifted the corners of my mouth and formed a forced smile.

"Smile" Ichigo grinned.

"Much better" Ulquiorra added.

I smacked both of their hands away, still angry and sad on what Ichigo said.

"She's still mad" Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"How about this," Ichigo started, "Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow and I'll get you a Chappy the Rabbit plushy."

I smiled and started to jump like a kid.

"Okay!" I answered quickly before he takes it back.

He smile and Ulquiorra shook his head.

"You're such a kid" he commented.

We continued to walk and talked along the way. I wonder if I do have feeling for both of them. Maybe. Maybe not. Our road is just beginning I'll find out along the way, but at the end of it, I know we'll have happy and sad memories. So might as well enjoy it while it lasts…


End file.
